Beginning of All
by PixelUp
Summary: The origin of the world began with Chaos and Order. They were reincarnated as the greatest hero and the greatest strategist. They finally were released into their divine form as they lay dying in the Giant War. A fatal mistake Gaea had made.
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was two beings.

Unimaginably powerful beings.

Nothing else existed, not even the universe.

These two beings did not have a form or purpose, instead they should have slumbered for all eternity.

But one of them awoke.

Just his awake presence caused pure energy to be created.

The first energy in the world.

This energy was chaotic, pure and uncontrollable.

It was everything and nothing.

It was a manifestation of this being.

It _was_ this being.

From the nature of this energy, this being chose a name for himself.

Chaos.

The first being.

And yet, this energy was constant, never changing but at the same time annihilating itself over and over and recreating itself.

Pure chaos.

That was when the second being opened its eyes.

It as well created an energy but not the same as the other.

Some claim what it created was only a concept.

That is not true.

It created Order.

The idea that everything has a purpose and reason, that it belongs in a certain place.

But it is also physical.

It builds things, it creates.

It holds everything together.

Without it we would be nothing.

The being took the name Order.

As Chaos and Order met, these two opposing forces should have resisted each other, one embracing chaos and disorder, while the other embraced order and structure.

These two beings should have never met.

Yet they did.

And attracted each other instead of resisting.

As these two forces mixed, it created what mortals call the Big Bang.

The universe was created.

From Chaos came everything, but Order took control and formed the very fabric of time and space from the essence of Chaos.

Chaos is the creator and destroyer.  
Order is the builder, creating things from the essence of Chaos.

As the universe was forming, stars and planets being formed, Chaos and Order took a form.

Chaos took the form of a man, a handsome man with black hair, tan skin and eyes that only truly shown part of his true form.

Eyes that were as dark as the depths of a black hole.

Pure chaos shown in his eyes.

Order chose a female form, tall and graceful, with blonde hair and equally tan skin. Her eyes were the opposite of Chaos.

They shown brightly, reflecting a nebula being born.

They came together and created children to live with them.

These children were the Primordials; Gaea, Ouranos, Chronos, Ananke, Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus, Aether, Hemera, Hydros, Pontus, and Thalassa.

Each had a specific role to play in the universe and each played it well.

Primordials are not like any other deity. They are a personification of their domain.

Such as Gaea is the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, meaning instead of only controlling the Earth, she is the Earth.

Chaos and Order were able to live in peace watching their children rule the world for the Age of the Primordials was a peaceful one.

But alas, it was not meant to be.

Ouranos and Gaea had created a new race of deities called the Titans.

And most of them were evil.

The youngest son of Ouranos and Gaea was named Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time.

He was corrupted by his mother in her lust for power and was convinced to kill his father.

He forged a scythe and used it to cut Ouranos into millions of pieces.

While he laid dying, he cursed Kronos to be overthrown by his own children and killed in the same way.

Chaos and Order took pity on their son, healed him and kept him in the Realm of the Faded until the time was right for him to return.

Meanwhile, Kronos married his sister Rhea and he became the Titan King.

And still Chaos and Order watched.

He ruled the world with an iron fist, while the other Primordials were slumbering.

Eventually Rhea gave birth a new race called the Gods.

Remembering his father's oath, Kronos ate his children as soon as they were born.

Rhea, horrified at her husband's actions, saved her youngest son, Zeus. Eventually Zeus got revenge and tricked Kronos to throw up his siblings. The gods fought in a war that tore the Earth apart, but eventually the gods won, casting the evil Titans into Tartarus.

Zeus proclaimed himself King of the Gods and became the God of the Skies. His brother Poseidon became God of the Sea and the eldest son of Kronos, Hades became the God of the Underworld. Their sibling chose other domains to preside over.

And still Chaos and Order watched.

Over the years the Gods proved to be just but also arrogant leaders but they were better than the Titans.

Chaos and Order watched disapprovingly as Zeus cheated on his wife repeatedly, adding his immortal children to the Council of the Gods.

Lady Order had foreseen a time where the Titans would try to arise once again and their daughter Gaea would try again to claim the Earth as hers and Chaos and Order did not want that.

As powerful as they were, they could not interfere, they had created the Ancient Laws and they had to abide by them as well.

As immortals, they were constrained by the laws, but Chaos and Order were powerful and wise.

They created a solution.

As immortals they could not interfere.

But what if they were not immortal?

What if they were mortal?

And that is exactly what they did.

They released a part of their essence and created a mortal copy of themselves.  
They released their copy into the world and fell into a deep slumber, not to awake until the Order and Chaos had met in mortal form and the time was right.

Their souls would enter the reincarnation cycle many times, as different people.  
They were regular mortals and they were demigods.

They lived many lifetimes, never meeting the other, for the time was not right.

Centuries would pass and they would never meet.

That was until August 18, 1997, Chaos was reincarnated as a son of Poseidon. The greatest hero to live.

Perseus Jackson

Order was also reincarnated and for the first time in centuries, Chaos and Order met.

She became Annabeth Chase.

Because as Chaos and Order, they were made for each other, it was obvious that they would have an attraction towrds each other as mortals.

They would finally be released into their true forms on a fateful day.

The day that would tip the scales, the world either falling to evil or to good.

This day reached its peak with one fatal mistake.

A mistake that would change the world.


	2. Chapter 1

It all began with a mistake.

A fatal mistake.

Percy Jackson was already having a terrible day.  
He arrived at the original Mount Olympus with the other Seven and called the Gods to help them.

They managed to unite the camps temporarily, and they had finally reunited with the Seven in Greece.

That was the only good news of the day.

The battle had went well in the beginning, gods and demigods working together to defeat the Giants.

Thalia and Artemis had already taken down Gration, the giant that was meant to replace Artemis.

Piper, Jason and Athena killed Enceladus again, something that really pissed the giant off.

And surprisingly, Leo and Poseidon defeated Mimas together.

Three giants disposed of.

And yet, if possible, the odds of winning seemed even lower than before.

Hephaestus was knocked out by Polybotes. The giants finally decided to use a strategy that would work. Pair up gods with giants that have an advantage over them.

Ares, of course, was actually the first god to be removed from the battlefield. All it took was one blast from the Giant King for Ares to create a new crater.

Personally, Percy was fine with that.

But things got even worse.

Jason and Leo, two of the Seven and two very powerful demigods were being held down by a newly reformed Cytius and Alcyoneus.

The rest of the Seven looked on in fear, scared for their fellow demigods.  
Alcyoneus drew a knife, a pitch black, serrated knife with a golden handle.  
He placed it at Jason's neck, the son of Jupiter staring back at the giant defiantly the entire time.

"Alcyoneus!" thundered a familiar voice.

Porphyrion stalked over to his brother, "How dare you sacrifice these demigods without me," he roared furiously, "I am the King and I will have the honor of waking up the Earth Mother!"

"So? I am the eldest!" argued back Alcyoneus.

"Girls, girls, your both pretty, now shut up and kill me already," came Leo's response as he butted into the conversation.

Both giants turned furiously to him. Leo's eyes widened. Not for the first time he cursed his ADHD.

"I would kill you, but we need a girl for this sacrifice," came Porphyrion's reply.

Piper stepped forwards. "I will take the place of Leo," she said calmly even though she was terrified on the inside. "Piper, NO!" rasped out Jason but it was too late. Clytius lunged forwards and grabbed Piper. He shoved her next to Jason hardly a shoulder width apart. "Now release him," Piper demanded. "I think not, demigod, I will let him watch his world burn as he is slowly killed by the Earth Mother."

"Piper why?" asked Jason, tears running down his face. Her eyes flashed multiple colors at once. "Jason, I love you, I will die with you today," she said thickly.

Porphyrion drew a sword from his hair and placed it at Jason's throat once again. "How sweet, admitting your love to each other right before you die," he mocked. "How about one last kiss before I destroy your puny world?".

Piper turned to Jason and grabbed his face, pulling him in for their last kiss.

Last kiss.

Piper almost broke down at that thought.

Soon, she would never kiss her love again, never see him smile, never hear him speak, never experience a future of _them_.

She put all her emotions into that kiss. Kissing him with as much passion she had, trying to remember each good memory of him.

It ended too fast for both of them.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Jason's, a bright sky blue. Piper's, a never ending, always changing barrage of colors that seemed to shine with every emotion possible.

"I'm sorry," Jason choked out.

At the same time when Porphyrion's sword slashed through his throat.

Piper gave a shattered sob as she caught Jason's falling body, his blood staining the ground.

"NOOO!" came the angry yell from Zeus. He fired his Masterbolt at the Giant King, an attack which should have left nothing but ashes.

Instead, Porphyrion just thrust his hand out and deflected the attack to Hermes, who dodged the attack with a indignant, "Hey!"

Percy froze, he failed.  
He promised everyone would survive, everyone would return to their loved ones.

Now, it seemed that he had lied.

Jason, his Roman counterpart,  
his friend,  
his brother,

was dead.

And yet,

The day was about to get worse.

Much worse. 

After all, it was only just the beginning.

**Hey Pixels!**  
**So a brief idea of this story. This is a short story, not some huge story like Son of the Rivers will be.** **Each chapter will** **be shorter as well, so this story will not be finished in 3 chapters.**  
**Updates are sporadic, if I don't update SOTR, I will probably update this.**

**My B-Day is today as well! A present of comments, votes and follows would be the best.**

**Also, thank you guys for getting me so far in such a short amount of time.**

**Vote,comment and follow!**

**-PixelUp**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own PJ.

Leo was the next to die.

For the first time, Leo dropped his mask of cheerfulness and his happy go lucky nature. He watched with unseeing eyes as his best friend fell in front of him.

He watched as Piper held Jason's body, his crimson blood staining her hands and shirt as she sobbed. He wanted to comfort her, to pull her away, but he couldn't.

He glared up at Porphyrion, unadulterated hatred burning through his eyes. He tried to set himself on fire to avenge his friend, but could not summon any fire. The bronze chains restrictedd him from using his powers.

It was truly hopeless.

"I'll kill you!" Leo snarled as he lunged forwards only to be yanked back by the chains restraining him.

"So amusing," chuckled Alcyoneus, "Watching the anger you hold towards us. Brother, may I have the glory of killing this upstart?"

Porphyrion only nodded sadistically.

With a chuckle, Alcyoneus heaved Leo up on his feet, placing his so he faced the demigod armies.

He looked out at the massive army and just smiled sadly. He knew his time had come, he just hoped it wasn't in vain.

"N-no Leo!" cried out a hysterical Piper, "You can't leave me too!"

She was cut off as a splatter of blood was thrown in her face, she stared in horror of what was left of Leo's body.

A massive blade had hewn off one of Leo's limbs.

The blade struck again, causing another massive wound to open in his back.

That's when the screaming started. Pure agony ripped through Leo's body,

He couldn't think of anything else besides the pain.

Piper choked back a sob as she started to back away from this gruesome scene.

The sword slid cleanly through his ribs and protruded through, staining Leo's shirt with his own blood.

What made it worse was that he was still alive.

That is, until he was beheaded.

His body hit the ground with a solemn thud. Piper turned and ran towards her allies, sprinting as fast as she could.

She could still hear the echoing laughs of the Giants. It sounded throughout her body, filling her with despair, she had to get away. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

And it was made worse when she tackled by a hellhound and had her throat ripped out.

All the demigods knew it; it was obvious what the message was.

They were all going to die.

They would be picked off...

One

By

One

**Hey Pixels! How's that? Two chapters in one day. This is dedicated to emmapjofan for having a comment that really made me laugh. **

**Shout Out to Architect_of_Olympus for reading this story and commenting #WeAreThePixels**

**Place that in the comments of both my books and and I will continue shoutouts.**

**-PixelUp**


	4. Chapter 3

Gods have a twisted sense of humor.

But none more than Gaea.

Irony

Such a strange event that seems to happen regularly.

But as it is, Gaea seemed to revel in it the most.

Hazel's cursed gems are a perfect example.

For as she fought to defend herself, she did not see the storm spirit lunge at her back. Only Frank who called out a desperate warning saw it.

As he lunged forward to intercept it, Hazel heard his cry and without thinking, rose several large rubies from deep within the earth and fired it behind her.

It would have been successful, if Frank had not already slain the venti and had not been in the place of the spirit.

Hazel's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

Frank turned into a bear to deflect the cursed gem but it was too late. He was struck right in the midsection. He only gave a strangled grunt as he turned back into a human and pulled out the ruby, his crimson blood dripping onto the hard ground.

Hazel watched horrified as he dropped the gem to protect himself from a couple of empousa that approached him, their fangs glinting in the midday sun. She watched in terror as a _stroke of misfortune_ caused the bag, that held his stick of wood, to tear, and a familiar shape fell from it.

She watched as her boyfriend turned into a dragon and she wanted to cry out but her throat closed up.

And Frank blew fire over his enemies, unaware that he had caused his own demise.

She watched in morbid fascination as fire spread across his body, his flesh melting off his bones as his shrieks of agony silenced all who heard it.

Within seconds, nothing was left but ash and the scorched area Frank Zhang last stood.

Unfair?

_Yes it was. _For a demigod's life was never easy, we could only keep fighting and hope we get recognition for our deeds. Hazel wanted to hold back a sob at the life should would never get to live now.

Ironic?

_Definitely_

Harsh?

Yes, but in the end, it was worth it. How many mortals have been saved throughout the years? Hazel knew it, Percy knew it, Annabeth knew it, this was the life destined for them and they must make the best of it.

But why wasn't she feeling sorrow or a terrible rage to decimate her opponents?

That's because she only felt loneliness, and emptiness.

They had failed, she knew it, and everyone knew it too.

Then she realized another reason why she couldn't feel any more pain.

She was dying.

She managed to look down to see a gladius through her heart. She could faintly recognize the design etched in the blade.

First cohort.

Centurion

_Octavian_

How could she have been so stupid was her last thought as her soul left her body to enter the dismal realm of her father to spend eternity with her love.

**Hey Pixels! **

**Here's the update you all wanted! The story has maybe three or four more chapters so stay tuned.**

**Dedicated to MichaelPeleshaty because… well he's cool:P**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


End file.
